The present invention is directed to improved golf balls and, specifically to golf balls comprised of multi-layer cores. More particularly, to where the outer core layers are thin laminate layers of specific hardness and densities.
Generally, golf balls have been classified as wound balls or solid balls. Wound balls are generally constructed from a liquid or solid center surrounded by tensioned elastomeric material. Wound balls are generally thought of as performance golf balls and have a good resiliency, spin characteristics and feel when struck by a golf club. However, wound balls are generally difficult to manufacture when compared to solid golf balls.
Early solid golf balls were generally two piece balls, i.e., comprising a core and a cover. More recently developed solid balls are comprised of a core, a mantle layer and a cover, in order to improve the playing characteristics of the ball.
The prior art is comprised of a variety of golf balls that have been designed to provide particular playing characteristics. These characteristics are generally the initial velocity and spin of the golf ball, which can be optimized for various types of players. For instance, certain players prefer a ball that has a high spin rate in order to control and stop the golf ball. Other players prefer a ball that has a low spin rate and high resiliency to maximize distance. Generally, a golf ball having a hard core and a soft cover will have a high spin rate. Conversely, a golf ball having a hard cover and a soft core will have a low spin rate. Golf balls having a hard core and a hard cover generally have very high resiliency for distance, but are hard feeling and difficult to control around the greens. Various prior art references have been directed to adding a mantle layer or second cover layer to improve the playability of solid golf balls.
The spin rate of golf balls is the end result of many variables, one of which is the distribution of the density or specific gravity within the ball. Spin rate is an important characteristic of golf balls for both skilled and recreational golfers. High spin rate allows the more skilled players, such as PGA professionals and low handicapped players, to maximize control of the golf ball. A high spin rate golf ball is advantageous for an approach shot to the green. The ability to produce and control backspin to stop the ball on the green and side spin to draw or fade the ball substantially improves the player""s control over the ball. Hence, the more skilled players generally prefer a golf ball that exhibits high spin rate.
On the other hand, recreational players who cannot intentionally control the spin of the ball generally do not prefer a high spin rate golf ball. For these players, slicing and hooking are the more immediate obstacles. When a club head strikes a ball, an unintentional side spin is often imparted to the ball, which sends the ball off its intended course. The side spin reduces the player""s control over the ball, as well as the distance the ball will travel. A golf ball that spins less tends not to drift off-line erratically if the shot is not hit squarely off the club face. The low spin ball will not cure the hook or the slice, but the lower spin will reduce the adverse effects of the side spin. Hence, recreational players prefer a golf ball that exhibits low spin rate.
Reallocating the density or specific gravity of the various layers or mantles in the ball is an important means of controlling the spin rate of golf balls. In some instances, the weight from the outer portions of the ball is redistributed to the center of the ball to decrease the moment of inertia thereby increasing the spin rate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,964 discloses a golf ball with a reduced moment of inertia having a core with specific gravity of at least 1.50 and a diameter of less than 32 mm and an intermediate layer of lower specific gravity between the core and the cover. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,126 discloses a ball with a dense inner core having a specific gravity of at least 1.25 encapsulated by a lower density syntactic foam composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,838 discloses another golf ball with a dense inner core having a diameter in the range of 15-25 mm with a specific gravity of 1.2 to 4.0 and an outer layer with a specific gravity of 0.1 to 3.0 less than the specific gravity of the inner core. U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,285 discloses another golf ball with reduced moment of inertia by reducing the specific gravity of an outer core to 0.2 to 1.0.
In other instances, the weight from the inner portion of the ball is redistributed outward to increase the moment of inertia thereby decreasing the spin rate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,393 discloses a golf ball with a hollow inner core with one or more resilient outer layers, thereby giving the ball a soft core, and a hard cover. U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,887 discloses an increased moment of inertia golf ball comprising one or more mantle layers made from metals, ceramic or composite materials, and a polymeric spherical substrate disposed inwardly from the mantle layers.
These and other references disclose specific examples of high and low spin rate ball with ranges of specific gravity, ranges of diameter for the core and ranges of thickness for the outer layers, etc. They, however, do not offer any universal guidelines to control the spin rate of golf balls. Hence, there remains a need in the art for an improved golf ball with controlled spin rates.
Other prior art golf balls have multiple core layers to provide desired playing characteristics. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,828 claims to provide a golf ball having two core layers configured to provide superior rebound characteristics and carry distance, while maintaining adequate spin rate. More particularly, the patent teaches an inner core and an outer layer and controlling the hardness distribution in the outer layer and in the inner core in such a way that the golf ball has a maximum hardness at the outer site of the inner core. The patent alleges that such a distribution of hardness in the core assembly allows high energy to accumulate at the interface region where the hardness is at a maximum. The patent further claims that the energy of the club face is efficiently delivered to the maximum hardness region and transferred toward the inner core, resulting in a high rebound coefficient. However, since golf balls having hard cores and soft covers provide the most spin, the distribution taught by this patent would result in maximum core hardness at the interface when hit by a driver. Therein the ball has a relatively high driver spin rate and not very good distance. Since the ball in this patent has a softer outer core layer, the ball should have a lower spin rate for shorter shots such as an eight iron, where spin is more desirable. Thus, the ball taught by this patent appears to have many disadvantages.
In order to improve the playing characteristics of a solid golf ball, Kasco, Inc. provided a ball called Rockets(trademark). The Rockets(trademark) ball is comprised of a center, two layers and a cover. The center and the two layers are all comprised of polybutadiene rubbers.
In particular, tests on such balls have shown that golf balls are comprised of a center having a diameter of about 1.0 inch, a first layer having an average thickness of about 0.125 inch and a second layer having an average thickness of about 0.13 inch. The center has a Shore C hardness of about 59 at the center and 60 at the center mid point between the core center and the outer surface of the center. The first layer has a Shore C hardness of about 61, and the second layer has a Shore C hardness of about 73. The cover of the Rockets(trademark) golf balls are harder than 65 Shore D and the compression is about 88.
Based upon the parting lines at each layer, it appears that Kasco manufactures the Rockets(trademark) golf ball core by forming the center, compression molding the first layer around the center and compression molding the second layer onto the center and first layer. It appears that the cover is molded using a retractable pin injection mold. The problem with the Kasco method is that the golf balls thus formed have non-concentric cores. That is, the center of the ball is not concentric with the remainder of the ball and the layers do not have uniform thickness. More particularly, the first layer was measured to have a maximum thickness on one side of 0.139 inch and a minimum thickness on the opposing side of 0.106 inch. Thus, there was a variance of 0.033 inch in the thickness of the first layer. Similarly, the second layer was measured to have a maximum thickness of 0.155 on a first side and a minimum thickness of 0.113 inch on the opposing side. Therefore, there was a difference of 0.042 inch in the thickness of the second layer. Thus it is evident that there is a significant concentricity problem in these golf balls.
The present invention is directed to an improved golf ball having a core comprised of a center and multiple core layers to improve the playing characteristics of the golf ball. More particularly, the invention comprises a golf ball having a core and a cover in which the core is comprised of a center and at least one core layer and preferably multi-core layers surrounding the center. The center is preferably comprised of a thermoset composition such as high cis or trans polybutadiene or may comprise a thermoset or thermoplastic metallocene such as polybutadiene, polyethylene copolymer. The core layers may comprise the same materials as the center or different compositions.
At least one core layer should be significantly stiffer and harder than the innermost core. At least one layer has a Shore C hardness of greater than 80 and preferably greater than 90 with a flex modulus of greater than about 30,000 psi.
At least one outermost core layer has a specific gravity of greater than 1.25 g/cc, preferably greater than 1.50 g/cc, and most preferably greater than 1.75 g/cc therein increasing the moment of inertia of the overall golf ball and thereby lowering the spin rates. This outermost core layer may be heavily filled with density increasing material while the center and any intermediate core layers may be filled with a density reducing material, preferably greater than 2 g/cc, more preferably greater than 5 g/cc and most preferably greater than 10 g/cc.
Optionally, one or more core layers, most preferably the outermost core layer, serve as moisture barrier layers to reduce the penetration of moisture into the center, which reduces COR values over time.
The invention provides for a single core layer to serve all the above functions: stiffness greater than the center; high specific gravity away from the center; and a barrier to penetrating moisture.
The cover comprises one or more layers of soft material that supplies high partial wedge spin and good durability. This material can be a cast or reaction-injection molded polyurethane, polyurea, polyurethane-ionomer or a thermoplastic such as a thermoplastic urethane, partially or fully neutralized ionomer, metallocene or other single site catalyzed polymer, or blends thereof. The cover will preferably have a Shore D hardness of less than 65 and a thickness of from about 0.010 to 0.100 inches, more preferably from 0.020 to 0.040 inches. Preferably, the cover comprises a single layer.